The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for conducting flow analysis, and concerns in particular a method and apparatus capable of making a plurality of specific determinations for a single liquid sample.
Flow analyzing methods are techniques whereby a liquid sample is made to flow through a conduit to a detector, where measured values are obtained for some analytical item. One type of flow analyzing method, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,677, involves reacting the sample with reagents, then leading the reacted sample to a photometer. Another type of flow analyzing method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,682, consists of leading an undiluted sample to a detector, where it is analyzed.
It has heretofore been necessary, when conducting both assays involving dilution of the sample and assays that do not involve sample dilution, to use at least two analyzers. This means that when the assay conditions differ for the respective tests, it has been necessary to supply discreet blood samples separately to each of the analyzers. The additional requirement of a washing step in each of the analyzers in order to prevent sample cross-contamination has necessitated the use of a large amount of sample.